


New beginnings are worth a try

by zoomervsp



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Lucifer (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not so angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bare with me, fairies and witches, magical powers, mostly nabrina, nick and Blair and max are siblings, not so fluff, slowburn, varchie appears in some chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoomervsp/pseuds/zoomervsp
Summary: The “Waldorf - scratch” family move to GREENDALE for nick’s sake after his dad (Blair and Max’s dad) died in an accident, on their new school  they discover they have magical powers. Nick finds a girl named Sabrina and she helps him with his trauma.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch & Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 3





	New beginnings are worth a try

**Author's Note:**

> HII this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it!!
> 
> For updates follow @zoomervsp on Instagram (my editing acc)

This new chapter of the “Waldorf - scratch” family begins in a airplane off to a small but not boring town called greendale. They were leaving New York to restart their lives after nick’s dad (Blair and Max’s step dad) died in a accident, they decided to leave New York for nick’s sake, being that he was handling the news worse than the whole family.

Nick looked outside of the airplane’s window and thought “maybe this wasn’t a bad idea, it could be a fresh start...new home, new school, new friends...right” 

A few minutes later they hopped out of the plane in greendale, he let out a steady breath before getting interrupted by his sister, Blair Waldorf.

“Ughh, I’m already missing Serena” she said with an annoying tone. “We left New York two hours ago, I think you can survive a little bit more without Serena” said max, the youngest sibling. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I’m sorry that you didn’t had and friends in New York” 

“Heyy I had friends, I had Dustin” 

“It wasn’t like you two were together” 

“No but he was my best friend and-“

“OOkay, stop arguing about New York... fresh start remember” said nick before they started killing each other while waiting for the taxi to take them to their new home.

“Right”

“Sorry” 

They both said at the same time, feeling bad for their brother. 

When the taxi came nick got lost on his own thoughts and Blair snapped him out of it. 

“Hey, you okay” she said 

“Yeah...I’m just hoping we made the right decision of moving here” he responded back 

“I hope so too nick” Blair told him. “Now c’mon, let’s get going before max yells at us”

He chuckled at her. And so they did, they left the airport hoping they made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s the first chapter!!
> 
> Next chapter we’ll see the fam going to their new school, nick having issues, new friendships, and learning secrets of themselves....


End file.
